


Matzoh Ball Soup

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [19]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike spends his day in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matzoh Ball Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Mike doesn’t know if his future in-laws will try to insist that he and Mike spend Rosh Hashanah with them in Scarsdale, but in case they do, he doesn’t want to look like an idiot. That is why he’s spending his Saturday in the kitchen.

He’s made chicken soup countless times before – especially while his mom was sick – so making the broth was the easy part. The matzoh balls, on the other hand, well, let’s just say this isn’t his first attempt. The first time they didn’t have enough fat, the second they weren’t cooked enough. Luckily the third time’s the charm. They may be different sizes and some of them aren’t round, but they’re edible. And while he can imagine the criticism Mark’s mother would have about that, they’re good enough for him.


End file.
